Duel Masters
by John Eon
Summary: Digimon/Pokemon/Yugioh/Final Fantasy crossover. Will get better than the incredibly short chapter that is number one! sorry, formatting problems! It's getting better, you'll see! Ch. 4: A Preview! Yaaaysees :3
1. The Eager Duelist

Duel Masters By: John Eon, a.k.a. Fanman Copyright belongs to the various corporations in various locations, so I don't own a penny's worth of these games aside from cards and games. One of the main characters is the only thing that really belongs to me, as he really is me when my deck was good. Finally, I would like to take this time to thank you for reading this waste of time and space, which I have created: Thanks!  
  
Ch. 1: The Eager Duelist  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" I asked, the only thing which has been said since I entered the CEO's office. "No, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto has been promoted in rank here at Kaiba Corp., how can I help you?" The young child before me asks. "Hm, I suppose I should have known Kaiba would be somewhat.taller. Well, I require an audience with your elder brother, so if you could kindly show me the way to him, I will be out of your hair." I state, eager to meet the owner of three of four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Although, it seems the young man took slight offence from my words, and merely pointed me in the direction of a door on the other side of the room  
  
"Through that door, take the first left. He will be through the first door on your right." He stated, getting back to the large pile of paper work in front of him. "Thanks." I said, as I walk through the door. Well, it was obvious that Mokuba had called Seto, because he was waiting for me when I reached his door. "Hello, you must be the guy who wanted to meet me." He said, sticking his hand out of his coat pocket to me. I grasped it and shook firmly. "Yeah, that's me." I said. "I'm here to make an you an offer. I want to challenge you to a duel. Duel Monsters, of course." I said, pulling my deck from my pocket. Well, I suppose now I should tell you about me. I'm 5'8" tall, weigh about 110 pounds, and happened to be wearing my favorite attire. Blue jean shorts, a grayish tank top, and a greenish over shirt with palm trees on it. You know, the thin kind that doesn't need buttoning because you're wearing a shirt?  
  
Well, he kind of raised his right eyebrow, grinned a bit, snickered, turned, and led the way to the first duel arena that used holograms for battling. "Well, why do you want to duel? Nobody duels for fun anymore." He said, the grin still obvious on his face. "Well, you caught me. Here's the stakes. I put up my deck, which even you may envy, and buy you dinner sometime, my treat." I said, hands in my pockets. "Well, no need to continue. I don't plan on losing." He said, as we came upon a large door. "Well, you may want to listen to this, cause here's what I ask of you." I began, and he sighed. "I want a few sets of those little disk things you used to battle that Yugi Moto kid on Duelist Island." I said quickly, but not too fast that he wouldn't catch what I said. And he kept walking, up to his side of the large dueling arena. "Fine, now get over there. I want to end this and get me some dinner." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
And, we started. My first hand wasn't too great, to anyone who didn't play much. "Kid, you go first!" He yelled, and so I did. "I play my Mystical Plasma Zone, and put down a Dark Clown, in attack position." I clearly stated. You should have seen the look in his eyes when my Clown went from 1500 attack power to 2000. "In case you're wondering, Seto, the Mystical Plasma Zone raises the attack of all Dark monsters by 500, and lowers their defense by 400!" I called. He just snorted. "Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, but that wont matter for long. Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he called. Frankly, I was amazed by the speed in which he got his precious dragon, and nervously dragged my right hand through my hair. I wasn't ready for the dragons yet. "Okay, calm down." I said to myself as I drew a card to start my turn. It turned out to be a Sangan, one of my personally favorite cards. "I'll put this card down in defense position, and as well place this card face down!" I called, putting down my Sangan and a Monster Reborn. He grinned, switched his Blue Eyes to defense, and played a fissure card, destroying my Dark Clown, as it was my only face up card. That made me happy to have my Sangan face down, or my plan wouldn't quite work. "Now, I place another Blue Eyes on the field!" he called.  
  
'Geez, he's already about to get all three of them, and my plan ain't ready!' I thought to myself, as he arrogantly drew his card, to end his turn. And I drew mine. That's the way I play, drawing at the beginning of my turn, as I know what I can do faster. And so I put a Dark Hole card face down. "Now, I'll put down my La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" I yelled, as I put him in attack, his attack going from 1800 to 2300. "Nice kid, but it's now officially over! Go, Blue Eyes! And as well, Polymerization!" he said, putting down his final Blue Eyes and flipping the magic card I had neglected so long ago. "Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Attack the face down card." And I smiled. "Well Kaiba, you killed my Sangan! But that means I can draw any card from my deck directly to my hand and shuffle my deck!" I said smiling, as I moved Sangan to the graveyard and pulled another Dark Clown from my deck, and shuffled. "Now, I draw my card to begin my turn!" I grinned as my Thunder Dragon came to my hand. "Now Kaiba, I will use my Thunder Dragon's effect, draw as many monsters from your deck as you wish that equal up to two Thunder Dragons, to get my special card! Now Kaiba, I play Dark Hole! Your Ultimate Dragon is defeated. Now, I will play my monster reborn, to bring it back to my side! Now, I unleash my Dark Magician, in attack position! Go!" I call, as my plan of blitzkrieg was finally put into play. "Now my minions, Attack his life points!" And as quickly as the battle had started, it was over. He was in shock. He thought the only way to defeat his precious dragon was to get Exodia. Well, I don't need Exodia to win.  
  
"Well, kid, good duel. Sadly, I have lost once again. For the third time. In half a year." He stopped, and sighed. "I'll get you your prize." He said, leading me to yet another room. And as he walked into the next room, I was watching the floor. And to my amazement, at the feet of Seto Kaiba, a small, near invisible drop of water came into existence. And just in time to see his hand move away from his left eye, where the small tear had originated and was destroyed.  
  
And so ends chapter one. Yeah, it was short. Sure, it had no true meaning, and yes, the battle was cheap. What can I say; I haven't done this kind of story before. So, wait for ch.2 Please! It probably will get better! 


	2. Enter the Duelists: Friendships

Enter the Duelists: Friendships Ch.2 in the series Here we go, the start of no. 2!  
  
2 years after the previous duel  
  
Seto Kaiba walked out of his front door, heading to the mailbox. When he reached the small tin holder, he found a small brown box lying on the floor next to it. "Hm, how strange." He said, reaching down and picking it off the ground. On top of the box, in fairly large sized print on a piece of paper, read: To Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, of Kaiba Co.  
  
Yugi and Joey both sat on the couch in Yugi's Grandfather's living room, Yugi's house as well, and read the writing on the almost completely familiar box from not one year ago, when the worst time in the lives of Joey and Yugi ever happened, when they were involuntarily sent to Duelist Kingdom, to save the ones they truly loved.  
  
Mai Valentine sat on her comfortable chair in her room, holding the box in her lap, not knowing whether to open it or throw it in the fireplace like she should have one year ago, when she was invited to Duelist Kingdom. Slowly, her fingernails cut through the tape on the top of the box, and began to take out the contest.  
  
All over the world, others did the same. Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, Takato, Tai, Kari, and all the other digidestined. All received these strange boxes, and they all opened them to accept their new challenges. Dear whoever has received this letter: Congratulations, you have been cordially invited to the true duel of a lifetime! If you wish to enter the duel, you must take the following tickets to your nearest seaport or airport for a direct flight to my island. For those whom seek power, fame, or to find the answers to their deepest, most asked questions, for a cure to what may ail you, come. I swear, this will be the most exhilarating competition many of you have ever endured! Sincerely, your Host, XXX  
  
Everyone read the letter, and all of them suddenly felt the need to join. This mysterious man seemed to not be threatening them or forcing them, no, he was actually asking them. It seemed like a regular thing to some. but to others was all too familiar. Everybody saw what happened at Duelist Kingdom, some of them thought that this would be another horrible nightmare like that. Only Kaiba read on, only Seto Kaiba had the mind to search the letter over, to find fine print or a p.s. And he found one. P.S. Seto Kaiba, I thank you for the free technology when we dueled. But I a sure you, this will not be a life threatening battle like at Duelist Kingdom. No, far from it, actually. Do you remember your little game, the one you created for the Duel Monster cards? This will be somewhat like that. Please join us, you will not be disappointed. Once again, Bo  
  
'Hmm.' He thought to himself. 'So, this XXX person is Bo, the same person that I myself have dueled. To go at it again, now that is a gift worthy of kings. But to win, that is a gift from God himself. "Seto, can we go? Please?" Mokuba asked, ready to plead all night if need be. "Yes." Seto said almost before Mokuba finished.  
  
"Well guys, lets get to packing!" Ash said happily, as he started putting his things up. "Pika!" Pikachu confirmed. "Geez, Ash is really hyped about this!" Brock stated, as he too packed up. "Well, so am I." She said, finishing her packing by rolling up her sleeping bag.  
  
"Well gang, how about it? Should we go?" Yugi asked, and quickly received an answer when Joey, Tristen, and Tea all started grabbing what they felt they would need. For Yugi and Joey, their decks and various clothing, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. For Tea and Tristen, clothing and food was about it.  
  
The Digidestined of past and present all met up at the old park in the middle of town. "Well everyone, it seems that we've been invited to a competition. Who's in?" Tai asked. He got an answer when everyone raised his or her hands. "It's unanimous, Tai. We're heading out tonight." Ken stated, shifting the backpack he was wearing on his shoulders. "Well, let's go."  
  
Three days later  
  
Everyone was sitting in various positions on a boat. They had all been dropped off on a different side in various locations, and were all picked up into the same place, a large cruiser ship. On it, various duel stations were placed in every which place, and were gaining very little use. The only special attraction was Weevil Underwood vs. Joey Wheeler, and it wasn't really much of a match at that. Weevil's cunning skill and strategy far outmatched that of Joey, though Weevil was quite angry he could find no way to cheat. Currently, a powered up Red Eyes was demolishing was seemed to be Weevil's Great Moth, and both were destroyed using one of Weevil's special traps. And so the duel went, ending in a tie of some sort. Of course, Joey felt it necessary to continue a different type of duel off the stations, including his fists and Weevil's stomach/face. Of course, Weevil had quite a few friends, and Joey does as well, so it wasn't long before a riot of massive proportions broke out. Even little Yugi was throwing his fists in every which direction, knocking heads and shins together. Suddenly, a rip of energy and restriction flew through the air. Everyone froze and looked up at the top of the boat where a new figure stood, a stack of cards in his hands. "Now everyone, who started this little mess, because honestly, I am shocked at the whole lot of you. Yugi, throwing punches for no reason, Joey, fighting because of a tie game, and Kaiba. I don't see why you Kaiba brothers would be fighting, but I am angry. Frankly, I should throw the whole lot of you off this boat and see how long you live, before I finally pull you back in while you cough and choke on the grimy water of the sea. But I feel strangely nice, so I wont. Now, all of you apologize and go on with what you do in your free time." The figure said before disappearing into thin air. The energy bind placed on everyone was lifted, and each person apologized to whomever seemed closest to them. Yugi found another child, maybe two feet taller than him but three years his junior, in a blue jacket and strange hat on his head and what Yugi recognized as a pokemon on his head. "Hey, uh, sorry for smacking you. multiple times. in the eye." the kid said, scratching his head nervously. "My name's Ash Ketchum, and this here's Pikachu." He continued, scratching the neck of the little yellow rodent on his right shoulder. "Yeah, no problem. My name's Yugi Mouto, my friends call me Yugi, so you might as well too, Ash." He said, smiling lightly as he rubbed his eye sorely. "Yeah, you want me to get you a steak or something?" Ash asked, as he was about to make a mad dash for the cafeteria. "If you don't mind." Was all Yugi said. Tristen and Brock were both rubbing their stomachs and chins, cringing as they felt the soreness in their knuckles. "Guy, I hate to admit it, but you got a chest of steel and a fist of rock." Tristen said, looking at his knuckles, which were red enough to start bleeding. "I could say the same for you, Tristen." Brock said, not noticing the look Tristen shot him. "How did you know my name?" he asked, popping the bones in his neck because they were sore. "You dropped your wallet, and I needed to see who's it was." Brock said, tossing the leather block at him. "Hmm. You look like you could use some ice for them knuckles." Tristen stated, tossing Brock some ice from a near by ice chest. "Thanks." Brock said, wondering how their gracious host had stopped everyone in their tracks by just holding up a card. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were both staring down Ken Ichijouji and Davis, who were bleeding from several different places. With great hatred, Seto stuck out his hand to Ken, whom thankfully took it and pulled himself up. Davis, being as stubborn as he is, jumped up on his own, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off. "We're sorry sir, we didn't mean to start any trouble. My friend and I got carried away." Ken said, bowing his head slightly. "No problem, but I would tell my friend to calm himself if I were you. He's going to have a heart attack if he keeps on the way he has so far. My name's Seto Kaiba, this is my brother Mokuba Kaiba, and we are sorry for beating the bajeezus out of you and your friend." Seto said, as he and Mokuba turned and walked away.  
  
And so partnerships and friendships were made, and the plot continues with little to no confusions, hopefully. Oh, and Alex Warlorn, I have decided who "I" am, and by now I should think some of you have as well. And so ends chapter 2. 


	3. Begin the Battle Royale

Duelists: Begin the Battle Royale  
  
  
  
A man sits in a chair, the room seemed darker than a black hole, and a cat- like animal with a jewel encrusted in it's forehead is slinking around the room, hunting a mouse she saw seconds ago. The man swishes a glass filled with dark red wine, as the figure on the video phone in front of him does the same, but in a lighted room. Giovanni grins sadistically, as he starts the conversation up again. "So it's settled then, Mr. Pegasus? We send some troops from each of our reserves to this new little tournament to cause a ruckus and grant us wishes, correct?" He asked, sipping his wine. "Yes," Pegasus began, in his irritatingly thick voice, "That will do fine. Here is the deal. When either one of us win the tournament, we ask for either my old Millennium Eye back, or we can wish for the secret to incredible power which will inevitably be far more useless than the Eye." He said, rubbing his left eye socket at the mention of his old power. Giovanni, on the other hand, was beginning to get annoyed. "We discuss that later, Maximillion. Until then, so long." Giovanni said with slight annoyance as he shut off the connection before continuing with his plotting.  
  
Two days after the riot, the passengers were still recuperating from whatever bruises, cuts, or concussions they had. Thankfully though, a small few amounts of people were not involved in the fights so were just resting or dueling. That is, until their host appeared once again. Then everyone, injured or not, was rushing to where he was. When they all gathered on the middle deck, he began to speak. "So, I see you fools learned a lesson about starting worthless fights. So, I will do you a favor. Rain of Mercy!" He called, lifting a newly acquired card over his head. Suddenly, rain fell from the sky. And all wounds were healed. Every bruise, bump, cut, or scar has been lifted from everyone. And when everyone was healed, the rain stopped. "Now," he continued, "We will land on the island in a matter of hours, so please gather your personal belongings. Please note that I am not responsible for any missing items. As well, I need the accompaniment of the following three people. One Seto Kaiba, one Yugi Mouto, and one Bakura Ryou. Will you three please come with me? That is all." He said, as he turned and walked into the living quarters of the boat.  
  
Yugi and his group were shocked when they heard Bakura was on the boat, and Yugi was nearly thrown forward by Ash, whom was right behind him at the time. "Yell if you need the Calvary, got that?" Ash said as Yugi was walking away. "He won't need them," Seto said, eyeing Bakura suspiciously, "As I will be there, as will the host." He concluded as he followed suit. When they were all in, a man in a business suit walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now," Bo began, " Seeing as you three are my guests of honor, I suppose it is fitting that I tell you about the following tournament first." He said, before being cut off by Yugi. "You purposely allowed Bakura here, when we don't know when his other spirit will take over?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Oh, no need to worry about that. Why, it is one of the reasons I called you two here. Kaiba is the only other person I really wanted to come, you two were merely a second prize." He said, grinning kindly while Yugi and Bakura face faulted. "Any ways, there will be no schizophrenia on the island, so." he said, as he lifted both his palms towards Yugi and Bakura. "Now hold on just a sec." Bakura started before black and gold energy shot from his hands into the chests of Bakura and Yugi. Suddenly, two ancient spirits were sucked out of the bodies of Yugi and Bakura. "So they will have bodies of their own! And decks of their own as well!" Bo finished, as the two spirits were garbed in modern day clothing and duelist decks were handed to them from two guards in the room.  
  
"That is fine and dandy, but why do you want me?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms in annoyance. "That my friend is coming up. Now, since these two," he motioned to Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, "Have been given bodies, I should move on with the tale. Now, to the others out there this contest is about love, heartache, family, or some other emotionally scarring thing. But it is competition that thrives you five, so here is my bet. I will personally grant to the winner out of you five one thing, whether it be my deck, my money, or my Millennium Item is up to you. I will grant anything, even if it takes the rest of my life to give." He said happily, smiling with himself. "But what do you want from us?" The two Yamis' asked at once. "Yeah, what's the catch?" Bakura asked, while his Yami began searching the room for things to steal.  
  
"This is the catch, if none of you win, you grant me my wish. And my wishes are not to be taken lightly." He said. "For instance, I could wish for your Millennial Items, your decks, or your company, Kaiba. But as I am a fair man, one of chance, I propose this: I myself will enter the competition. Yes, that sounds quite fun!" he said, thrill running through his eyes. "Wait, you say you hold claim to one of the Millennial Items? Which, if you don't mind my query?" The ancient pharaoh asked, intrigue running through him as he studied the deck he used those long 50000 years ago. "Yami Yugi, you hold a good question. Before I answer, I must ask you a question. What may we call you? People will get quite suspicious if you keep calling you two Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura." He said. "I will be known as I once was, Yami. That is what I wish to be called. And my thieving cohort over there is known as." Before he could continue, Bakura's Yami cut in.  
  
"I would like to be called Bakura." He stated, bowing slightly. "So it is, Yami and Bakura!" Bo said. Yugi than looked at the other Bakura. "But then, what do we call you?" He asked. "Well, I suppose I must be called by my true name: Ryou." "Now, to answer your question Yami, I own one not well known of, nor respected well. I believe you called it the Millennial Glove?" He said, raising his right hand, which was suddenly enveloped in a large, golden glove with the eye of Ra on the back of the hand. "Amazing, I haven't seen that one in ages!" Stated Bakura. He was then shot a questioning look from the others in the room. "It was once in my possession, but when your guards found me in a grave, I had to hide it." He said, pointing at Yami before continuing. "I attempted to recover it, but foolishly forgot to mark the spot where I buried it. In frustration, I left the graveyard knocking over tomb stones." He stated, grinning as he remembered how far the first stone flew. Suddenly, the P.A. system in the boat went off. "Attention all duelists, the boat will be docking in a matter of minutes, please gather your belongings." The Captain said, as the boat began slowing for its stop. "Well, I believe you should all be going now, I will be along shortly, now hurry!" Bo said, pushing the entire group out the door.  
  
Roughly three hours later, everyone had just gotten off the cars that had picked the whole lot of them up at the seaport when they noticed the large mansion they were dropped off at. "Wow, it's like Kaiba Land times two!" Joey stated, getting dirty looks from Seto and Mokuba. "Not quite." Said a quiet voice behind him, as a young girl walked up behind him. "It looks about three-fourths the height and four-fifths the width and length. Isn't that right Teddy?" the girl asked, nuzzling the bear in her hands. "So, the famous Elizabeth (Is that her name?) from America has come to the duel as well!" Seto stated, crossing his arms and staring down at her as Joey gave her a look that clearly stated, "Watch it." They suddenly realized the group was walking towards the building, and quickly caught up.  
  
"Say, that Yugi kid is quite something, eh?" Sora asked from the back of the group of Digidestined. "Ha, I think T.K.'s a little too wrapped up in that American girl to care." Davis stated, elbowing T.K. in the shoulder. "Better not be." Kari stated, wrapping her arm around T.K.'s shoulders. "Hey! Doesn't anybody mind their own business any more?" T.K. asked, bringing his arm around Kari's shoulders as well. "No!" was the response he got from everyone in the group. "Eh, why do I even try?" T.K. asked, as he resumed walking. "You got nothing better to do?" Patamon suggested from under his hat. "Or maybe you're just bored?" Gatomon added from Kari's backpack, sticking her head out slightly. "Or the challenge?" Wormmon asked from Ken's arms. "Ok, I got the picture! Geez, no respect." T.K. joked, shaking his head.  
  
"Jessie, why are we here again?" James asked, looking at all the little children and older men and women who entered the competition. "James, how many times must I remind you?" Jessie angrily growled. "We're entering this competition to get back Meowth! And by doing so, we must defeat everyone and win the tournament to get the boss whatever it is he's been yelling at us to get, that eye thing." She finished, grabbing the sucker from a child walking by. "Oh, yeah." James mumbled.  
  
"Cassidy, why in Devil's name are we here?" Butch whined in his deep- throated croak. "Money Butch, money and fame. Well, that and to show up Jessie." She said, as she and Butch swept through the crowd silently and quickly stealing anything that seemed of value. Cassidy was about to try to snatch Yugi's Millennial Puzzle until she met the receiving end of a large, purple staff. "Ma'am, you shouldn't steal what doesn't belong to you." Yami stated, as he hid his staff, which vaguely resembled that of a Dark Magician's, back in his cloak.  
  
Finally, they were there. On the roof above the doorway a sign hung, saying: Welcome to Mansion D. When they reached the mansion where their contest would be held, they were grateful enough to wipe their feet on the foot mat. They were so happy, in fact, they almost had the party out on the front yard. But they were able to restrain themselves, so they made it inside and found a larger surprise then expected: a lounge! The entire foyer was nothing but large. It was full of black leather couches and chairs, tables and regular chairs, soft regular couches, and a large television. In the middle of this all stood Bo, a broad smile on his face at the surprise of his guests. "As you can see, I treat my guests with great respect. Up the stairs behind me you will find a hall with doors on each side, and on each door is two to three names. The names on the doors signal who stays in these rooms. There are several bathrooms and mini kitchens in each room, so take whatever luggage you have to your rooms, do what you wish, and be prepared, for we have an incredibly large feast tonight!" When this statement was finished, some cheered him on their ways to their rooms and some just ran past him.  
  
Jessie and James were quite angry to find their rooms were down the hall from each other, and they were angrier when they found they were sharing rooms with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie flew into a fit of obscenities while James sighed and walked down the hall to his room. Butch and Cassidy did nearly the same, except they both took it in a stride and entered their respective rooms.  
  
Davis was overjoyed when he found he was bunking with Kari, but his happiness ebbed away when he found he was also in the same room as Tai. "You, my friend, are on the top bunk." Tai said, walking into the room. "What? Why me?" He asked, as Kari walked in. "Because I got the regular bed!" she stated. "And I sleep on the bottom." Tai said. "And keep an eye on you." He added in Davis's ear.  
  
Ken had been set up with Misty, and Wormmon had snuck in with him. "Well Wormmon, I guess we should get prepared." He stated, as Misty walked in and sat on the bed across the room from him. "Nice, we get one of the rooms without bunk beds." Misty said, giving no regard the fleeing Wormmon, whom was taking cover behind Ken's back. "You can tell your little buddy to come out from behind you, I already know about him and your friends." She stated, as she walked into the bathroom to shower up. Ken was left in a state of confusion.  
  
  
  
Well, waddya think? Mad the title lies about the story? Well, I'm sorry. I honestly would continue, but Turkey Day (that's Thanksgiving for those whom don't know) is right around the corner! Well, R and R! 


	4. Preview to Duelists

Duelists: Witty Banter and Harsh Words  
  
Did the Disclaimer. Drop it.  
  
Ken was confused. And frankly, it was something he didn't like. He had been through it all: anger, hate, love, sadness, everything. At least, he thought so, until he met Misty Waterflower. And now was confusion. How she had known about Wormmon, he didn't know. How she had taken the knowledge without freaking out like all others, he didn't know. And why he felt the way for her that he did, God knows he didn't know. But one thing he did know, the one thing he would never have allowed before, what he feared, and loathed the most, was happening. The Digimon Emperor was re- awakening. and it felt good. _______ $$$$ _______  
  
Had anyone taken the time to look, they would have noticed that Bo was no longer in the Main Room. Had anyone looked, they would have noticed that he did not, in fact, seem to be in the building. And, had anyone decided to walk down an empty hallway, knocking on the walls, they would have found a secret room that only one living person knew about. This was so because those whom helped build the building had an unfortunate accident involving a cliff face, no brakes, and 95 MPH down a steep hill in a locked truck. But that was old news. Currently, a single man, lots of machinery, and a few monsters from all over the world occupied the room. They were there because only one living person was allowed to know about the room. for now. So animals were very well allowed. The man was hunched over a keyboard typing furiously. And by looks of things, he seemed to be downloading and revamping various files that seemed to be reflected on the many screens in the room. Every backspace, comma, and capitalization was copied on each screen. The computer he was currently working on was the master computer, so each file was immediately granted to each connected computer.  
  
If the files were to be read, some people would be very confused. The current file was labeled 'Game Over Program'. In his furious typing and being half asleep, the man didn't notice the paragraph he continued to type, the one that didn't belong. He didn't see the error message that would have come up during the saving of the file, due to both the rubbing of his tired eyes, and clicking the 'yes to all' button to the first prompt. So he didn't know about the system error he had accidentally implemented into his program. And so, by all means, he didn't much care. But, as Bo sat in his chair, absently scratching the head of the Meowth that just jumped onto his lap, he couldn't help but feel a little tingle in the back of his head, the tingle that casually meant trouble. Oh well, it's his bed time.  
  
_____ $$$$$ _____  
  
The next day was rather uneventful, save for directly after lunch, in which a surprise was released to the peoples of the mansion. Several, lots of them in fact, were going to be sent home by days end. "Yes, I know you are all very shocked at this news. Yes, I know most of you are not very happy about it. But it must be done! I do not have enough machinery for a contest of the immense proportions of this large group." Bo said wearily, as the entire congregation of peoples sat before him, murmuring to each other at the sound of this news. "But fear not," he continued happily, "It will be decided a little later whom should and should not stay in my mansion. Later this evening, you will all be set into smaller groups, and then the first few lucky teams sent in will select a delegate.  
This delegate, whomever you should choose, will be sent into the game for an exhibition run with the other delegates. You will all fight using a previous file I made long ago for the battle, so that nobody will be able to hack the program and cheat." He said, and more than a few people looked to the two people in back: Weevil and Izzy. "What?" Izzy asked, looking alarmed. "Weevil," Bo continued quickly, "Please bring me your laptop." He said. He noticed that Weevil was about to protest, so he reacted quickly. "To not do so will send you home now." He flinched at his own words. He was pained to force someone into doing something that was not his or her will, but now was no time to be nice.  
With a scowl on their faces, Weevil handed over the laptop to Bo, who slowly accepted. Quickly he dug through a few files, deleting things here and there, until he finally handed over the computer. "Now the backup Floppy disks please." He said, grabbing Weevils shoulder to keep him from leaving Bo's side. Anger apparent on his face, Weevil handed the disks to Bo, whom crushed them like Lay's Potato Chips. "Now the CDs please." Sniggers lifted from the crowd, until Bo turned a fierce look to them all. The CDs were disposed of quickly, and Weevil went quickly to the back of the room. "Now," Bo said, face lowered, "Will you all please follow me." It was command more than question, so everyone lined up single file to follow him. Being in the front of the row, the only person to see the smirk on Bo's face were four people, whom felt it more than saw it. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura all shuddered, as an evil presence washed over them, their Millennium Items glowing faintly. Yami and Bakura shared knowing, fearing glances, and Yugi muttered something to Ryou, "There's a spirit in that glove."  
  
____$$$___  
  
End Preview! 


End file.
